


Friendly Fire

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Feminine Harry, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Harry, Harry in Makeup, Light Angst, Other, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “Don’t date straight girls if you don’t want to get your heart broken."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Naomi Ludlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

When Ny had first joined the band, she’d never really expected to get close to Harry Styles.

She’d been around the block before with men far less famous, so her expectations had been low for whatever camaraderie Harry would be willing to provide. It didn’t help that she knew next to nothing about him when she’d joined, either; just that he’d been in that boyband she’d actively avoided listening to the entire time she was living in the UK. 

Ny had gravitated toward Sarah, first. She was the only woman in the band who’d toured with Harry before, and Ny wanted to know what exactly she needed to do to stay on Harry’s good side. Sarah had looked flabbergasted when Ny asked and replied that, “Harry is actually quite nice,” which in no way assuaged Ny’s natural suspicions of the men she was forced to work with.

Once Charlotte came on board, it was easy enough for the two of them to band together against any potential tyranny from the men in the band. Only there wasn’t any. Harry was every bit as nice and gentle as Sarah had claimed, and after a while, Ny couldn’t remember why she’d been so suspicious of him in the first place.

It wasn’t until they became much closer friends, though, with the first live televised performance of Ny’s life looming ever closer in the near future, that she discovered what had actually inspired the break-up songs on Harry’s break-up album.

“Don’t date straight girls if you don’t want to get your heart broken,” Ny boldly advised after processing the whole somber story.

Harry squinted up at Ny with one eye, the other closed against the blinding California sun that was just beginning to peek over the wall surrounding Harry’s back garden. “That doesn’t seem very fair,” he said a bit pitifully.

Ny sighed and scratched her fingernails against his scalp, pulling a soft purr out of his mouth in response to the unexpected stimulation. “It’s not about what’s fair,” she said gently. “It’s about protecting yourself. You’ve already been through this once.”

“More than once,” Harry replied automatically.

“Exactly. So why are you so willing to jump into another relationship you know won’t work?”

Harry was silent for a moment. “It’s not fair,” he finally repeated. 

“I know,” Ny replied with a sympathetic sigh. “But sometimes you have to accept that not everyone will accept you for being the way you are.”

Harry didn’t respond. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he gazed out at his tomato plants growing along the back wall, and Ny could just tell that he wouldn’t take her advice, that he’d end up letting another girl break his heart again when she couldn’t handle the truth of who Harry really was.

“We should go inside,” Ny coaxed after a few more minutes of lying there in silence. “You’ll get sunburnt.”

But Harry didn’t move.

It was another half hour before Ny managed to finally get him indoors, and by that time, it was already too late. Harry was redder than his tomatoes, still unripe on the vine, and he looked more than miserable as Ny helped him out of his clothes so that she could rub some aloe vera on his burnt skin.

“I did tell you,” she pointed out with a smile as Harry sat on the edge of the bathtub, his shoulders hunched over while she carefully rubbed the gel onto his back.

“I should listen to you more,” Harry replied in a tight voice.

Ny kept her touch light, stilling whenever Harry would flinch at a particularly sensitive spot. “You should,” she told him. “Why do you even go out with all these girls anyway?” she wondered.

“You make it sound like I’m on a different date every week,” Harry retorted. 

Ny shrugged. “You don’t date guys like that,” she clarified. Instead, Harry seemed to only sleep with men he already knew and trusted. But when it came to women, he’d accept any blind date that came his way, no matter who the recommendation had come from. And it never ever worked out. “There’s plenty of gay girls I could set you up with,” she continued without waiting for a reply. “If you’re just looking for a one-off.”

Harry took a while to respond. “I just don’t think they’d be into me,” he finally said in a quiet voice.

“Who?” Ny asked, confused now that she’d lost the thread of their previous conversation. She nudged Harry into turning around and started up on his chest next, which was thankfully a little less burned than his back had been.

“Your friends,” Harry answered. He cleared his throat. “The gay ones, I mean.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

Harry shrugged. “I mean, I don’t exactly…I know what I look like, is all.”

Ny paused, taken off-guard by Harry’s confession. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Harry shrugged again. “Well, I don’t really look like a girl,” he said. “I think it’d be worse, you know, dating someone and expecting them to treat me like their girlfriend and having them see me as a boy anyway.”

“Stop it,” Ny chided. She could see now why Harry was so insistent on putting himself through the same thing over and over again in what was clearly some masochistic cycle of self-punishment. “No more dating straight girls. I’ll hook you up with someone next time you’re in London, all right? She’s really into tits—she’ll be all over yours, trust me. And she has a tongue piercing. You haven’t lived till you’ve had your pussy eaten by a girl with a tongue piercing.”

A smile slowly crept its way onto Harry’s face despite his previous moroseness. “What’s her name?” he asked.

“Laura. I’ll take you to one of her drag shows so you can meet her with me there first, if you’d like.”

Harry nodded earnestly. “I’d like that,” he said, looking happy at last for the first time all day.

It was months before Ny had to make good on her promise. She was oddly nervous when she called up Harry to invite her to the house party that Laura’s housemates had decided to organise last minute. Part of that nervousness was the fact that she hadn’t explained to any of them that it was Harry she was bringing, just that she’d asked if it was all right to bring a friend from work.

Laura had taken the piss of course, simply commenting, “Sure, but no boys allowed,” before hanging up the phone.

Maybe that was the real source of Ny’s anxiety, then. The irrepressible worry that her friends would fail to live up to her expectations and would only see Harry the way the rest of the world saw her, and not the way she really was.

It was the first time Ny had seen Harry outside of photos online in more than a month when she arrived at Ny’s flat an hour before they were meant to join the others at Laura’s house. Her hair was longer now, parted in the middle and curling down around her ears, brushing against the collar of her long black coat as she hurried inside. 

The pearls were in place at her throat of course, but aside from that and the shiny white boots on her feet, she was dressed in all black with a sheer and shimmery blouse under her coat, paired with high-waisted flowing trousers that more closely resembled a long skirt without further scrutiny.

She looked amazing, of course, definitely fit enough to impress Laura, who had a long history of being horrifically picky about the women she dated (though Ny did know she’d dated trans girls before, which had given her the confidence to try and introduce Laura to Harry).

The only real problem was that they weren’t going somewhere public, like the drag show Ny had initially suggested, but instead would be surrounded by Laura and Laura’s friends, all of whom were lesbians or bi—but unvetted as far as nonbinary and trans people were concerned. Ny had to hope that as one of her friends, Laura would have the good sense to not invite her to a party where there were known transphobes in attendance, but there was no guarantee that things would go smoothly.

“Are you ready to go, then?” Ny asked a bit breathlessly as she looked Harry up and down.

Harry shook her head. “Was sort of hoping you would do my makeup first,” she replied with a crooked smile.

Ny paused, blinking a few times as she registered the request. “Oh, right. Of course. Yeah. This way.”

Harry ended up lounging at the foot of Ny’s bed while Ny hastily sorted through her haphazard collection of lipsticks and mascaras. Thankfully, Ny was already aware that Harry wasn’t much interested in having a more complete look. She fully approved of Harry’s commitment to only accentuating her mouth, too—it was one of her best features, after all.

“Red too much?” Ny wondered as she examined one of the many bold colours in her disorganized basket of lipstick. She held up a scarlet-coloured tube for Harry’s perusal.

“Maybe something a bit darker,” Harry decided.

Ny looked over Harry’s all-black outfit once more and nodded in agreement before turning around to find something closer to wine instead. She extended the lipstick toward Harry for her to take, but Harry just stared at her without blinking and made no move to accept the proffered item.

“I thought you were going to put it on me,” Harry said in a soft voice.

“Oh.” Ny drew the lipstick back again and re-evaluated things. “Right. I forgot.”

There was a stark difference, Ny decided as she bent down low to cup Harry’s chin in one hand while the other carefully pressed the end of the wine-red lipstick against Harry’s pink lips, between brushing Harry’s hair or painting his nails and—whatever this was.

The tension in the air as Ny slowly drew the lipstick over Harry’s mouth was thick enough that it was suddenly hard to breathe, and Ny felt light-headed once she’d finished and could pull away from Harry again, like a satellite escaping a planet’s gravitational pull. 

It was as she was stepping away that Harry reached up to encircle her wrists with both hands. Harry’s eyebrows drew together in the centre of her forehead, her expression entreating and exasperated all at once.

“Why are we doing this?” Harry asked her.

Ny was speechless for a moment. “I thought you said you wanted to go,” she replied, flabbergasted by the sudden shift in Harry’s demeanour.

Harry pursed her now wine-red lips. “I mean, why are we going to your friend’s house so I can hook up with a stranger when you’re right here?”

It took Ny a few seconds to realise what Harry was insinuating. “I don’t,” she stuttered. “I mean, I’m not—”

“Attracted to me?” Harry finished, her brows quirking upwards as she finally let go of Ny.

“ _No_ ,” Ny insisted with a harsh exhalation. “I mean, I am. Attracted to you, I mean.” She clamped her mouth shut, afraid of whatever babble might come pouring out if she didn’t make a concerted effort to stop herself from rambling.

Harry’s lips curved slowly into a soft smile. “Then what’s the problem?” she asked.

Ny shook her head slowly. “I just thought…” she started say. “You’re you,” she continued. “And I’m me.”

“Yes, I know,” Harry replied. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Ny remained dumbfounded, unable to understand why on earth Harry was making a pass at her—if that’s really what this was—rather than taking the opportunity to go to this fucking house party and almost certainly sleep with Laura, who was probably one of the fittest girls Ny had ever known in her entire life. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you’d rather not,” Harry finally said in a quieter tone.

Ny blinked down at her, still not sure she’d heard correctly. “You want to have sex,” she replied bluntly.

“I always want to have sex,” Harry replied as she leaned back, bracing her palms against the duvet and letting her coat open to reveal the deep V of her blouse. Beneath her shirt, Ny could see tanned skin and soft tufts of chest hair between the swell of Harry’s tits, and Ny’s mouth started to water as she stared.

But— “Why me?” Ny wondered, unable to shake the creeping insecurity that had her questioning everything Harry was saying.

“Why not you?” Harry replied easily. “You’re cute, we’re friends, I know you won’t make this into something serious—and you see me. You’ve always seen me.”

Not always, Ny wanted to protest. Not at first. She’d been just as blind to the truth of Harry as everyone else at the start. But now she couldn’t reconcile the girl sat in front of her from the man she’d thought Harry was before she’d gotten to know her. Even when Harry felt more like a boy than a girl, he was soft, feminine, nothing like she’d have thought him to be. It made Ny sad that no one else could see it the way she did.

Ny surprised herself by leaning forward to connect their lips, kissing Harry deeply enough that she could taste her lipstick. Ny pulled back with a soft sigh. “So no party, then?” she asked as she stared into Harry’s open and earnest face.

Harry shook her head. “No party,” she confirmed.

Instead, they ended up naked in Ny’s bed, side-by-side as they licked each other out. Or well, Ny did her best, despite having to tip her head back to yell at the top of her lungs every time Harry sucked on her clit. After Ny had come once and Harry had nearly gotten there just from Ny’s mouth, they switched positions, Harry on her back while Ny rode her into the mattress, her hair sweat-damp against the pillow as she breathed heavily and pushed her tits together while Ny twisted her nipples with every bucking motion of her hips. 

Harry came hard, her body jack-knifing under Ny’s before she went limp with a breathy sob.

“Those straight girls don’t know what they’re missing,” Ny said as she climbed off of Harry, a satisfied smile plastered across her face. “They don’t know that you’d be such a good girl for them; wouldn’t you?”

Harry nodded, her eyes closed, mouth still slack as she tried to catch her breath.

Ny went over to the sock drawer in her dresser and opened it with intent. Inside was the harness she hadn’t had occasion to use in months, and she traced a finger over it longingly before pulling out her neon purple vibrator and another condom instead. When she turned back around to face Harry, Ny found her propped up against the pillows with an inquisitive look on her face that turned to eager anticipation as soon as she caught sight of the sex toy in Ny’s hand.

“You could say I’m strictly vers,” Ny said with a grin.

“Oh, good,” Harry replied a bit breathily, her own face breaking into a matching smile. “I don’t think I could get it up again for a while.”

“Luckily for you—and me—you still have a pussy and a mouth for me to use,” Ny pointed out as she marched over with the vibrator in hand. She quickly pulled the condom on over it before making a show of turning it on as she met Harry’s hungry gaze. “I wonder how many times I can make you come before Laura calls to ask where we are.”

Harry’s smile broadened. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
